Bright Lights 30 seconds to mars
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Lía es una chica con la que no te gustaría entablar una conversación, a menos que quieras pelear,claro. Y por desgracia, Jared Leto comete el grave error de querer ligarsela como a muchas otras. No se imagina cuanto tendrá que pasar gracias a esa chica grosera y rebelde, pero él sabe que al final valdrá la pena. Jared x OC
1. Chapter 1

Joanna me arrastraba por los pasillos, su emoción era evidente. Yo solo caminaba detrás de ella, inexpresiva, la gente a nuestro alrededor me miraba con despreció o sorpresa, sonreí divertida por sus reacciones.

La mayoría de la gente ahí iba vestida elegantemente, pude reconocer a varias estrellas, de hecho, eran muchísimas, pero traté de no concentrarme en eso. Mis ropas no eran nada formales, estaba usando unos pantalones entubados negros rotos, con cadenas plateadas y negras colgando de la parte delantera de mi pantalón hasta la parte trasera.

Usaba unas botas negras con plataforma, una blusa de tirantes roja con líneas horizontales negras y varios collares largos dorados, plateados y negros.

A veces sentía un poco de envidia al ver a Joanna, era muy femenina y amable ¿y yo? Obviamente todo lo contrario.

−Quita esa cara−dijo ceñuda, pero la sonrisa en sus labios rojos y carnosos le delataba.

−No puedo, nací así−me burlé haciendo una mueca.− Además así ahuyentare a varias personas.

−Lía, con esa actitud vas a morir sola−me respondió mirando al frente y doblando la esquina hacia un pasillo solitario.

−Preferible.−solté una risita al escuchar que ella gruñía por mi respuesta.−Los gatos son más divertidos que un hombre, ¿has escuchado su ronroneo? Es relajante, de hecho, en una página web descubrí que…

− ¡Basta!−se detuvo de golpe soltándome la mano y mirándome enojada, desvié la mirada, era difícil mantener mis ojos en su "angelical" rostro molesto.− Tú has dicho que me acompañarías con la mejor disposición que tuvieras. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Encogí los hombros y ella suspiró, se dio media vuelta y fue ahí cuando vi que ya estábamos frente a la puerta que Joanna había mencionado. Suspiré resignada, ella tenía razón, es mi mejor y única amiga, no puedo defraudarla frente a sus amigos "famosos", esos del grupo 30 seconds to mars. En realidad no había escuchado muchas canciones de ellos, eran buenos, pero por lo general escuchaba rock mucho más pesado.

Entré detrás de ella, había varios grupos de personas esparcidos por todo el salón, justo en la esquina del lado izquierdo, Joanna caminó y extendió los brazos alegremente, su vestido largo color salmón se veía verdaderamente lindo, además de que con su cabello corto hasta la nuca le hacía ver más alta.

Abrazó y saludó de beso a los 3 hombres que estaban ahí. Puse los ojos en blanco y crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho, no sin antes pasar mi ondulado y castaño cabello hacia atrás.

Joanna volteó a verme y sonriendo nerviosamente llegó a jalarme del brazo y me arrastró junto a ella. Jared, Tomo y Shannon me sonrieron con cortesía, yo hice lo mismo sin embargo fue evidente que lo hacía forzadamente y no me interesaba verme educada o femenina frente a ellos.

−Chicos−continuó Joanna con emoción.− Ella es mi mejor amiga, Lía Collingwood.

Relajé más mi rostro, no tenía otra opción, debía ser amable, así quizá disfrutaría la noche y el tiempo pasaría volando. De pronto, Jared estiró su mano y yo por puro reflejo hice lo mismo, el me sonrió y estrechamos nuestras manos en un cordial saludo, aunque, debo admitir que fue muy incómodo pues me miraba detenidamente el rostro y no soltó mi mano durante unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad.

−Un gusto –dijo de pronto otra voz, miré por el rabillo del ojo hacia un lado de Jared y ahí estaba Shannon, su hermano mayor.

−Lo mismo digo.−contesté lo más normal que pude, apartando rápidamente mi mano y retomando la posición de hace rato, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Los minutos pasaron y Joanna hablaba animadamente con ellos, yo sonreía de vez en cuando y reía levemente cuando ellos lo hacían. A lo lejos vi la barra, no había gente así que sin avisar me encaminé hasta ahí, pues ellos seguían bastante animados y al parecer no se daban cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

Al llegar pedí una copa de vino y mientras esperaba al barman me senté en una de aquellas sillas altas y comencé a jugar con mi cabello, mirando distraídamente las botellas de vinos y licores frente a mí, detrás de la barra, claro está.

Entonces sentí algo frio en mi hombro descubierto, era una mano que subía bastante cerca de mi cuello. Abrí mucho los ojos y la aparté con brusquedad, miré detrás de mí y ahí estaba ese famosísimo cabronazo, Jared Leto.

Me miraba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo divertido por mi reacción.

−Hey, siento haberte asustado. –se disculpó mientras se sentaba en la otra silla, le ignoré por unos segundos y pude sentir su mirada insistente sobre mí.

−Está bien –dije por fin−Pero no vuelvas a tocarme, ¿sí?

Le observé por unos escasos segundos pero entonces pude notar que fruncía el ceño. Oh, lo que me faltaba, seguro nunca ninguna mujer "común y corriente" le había rechazado y eso debía carcomerle el alma.

− ¿Disculpa?−preguntó incrédulo pero en su voz escuchaba lo molesto que estaba.−No te toqué con "malas" intenciones.

− ¿Y?−encogí los hombros y volteé a verlo, sonriéndole burlona, él frunció más el ceño−Nos acabamos de conocer, aunque no hayas tenido _esas _intenciones nadie toca así a alguien desconocido.

El bufó molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco y colocando las manos sobre la barra. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, sin mirarnos, no era un silencio incómodo, de hecho era todo lo contrario ¡curioso! Acababa de casi mandarlo a la mismísima mierda y él seguía ahí.

−Tengo que admitir que sí lo hacía con esas intenciones.−dijo al fin, haciéndome soltar una carcajada, el rió levemente. Volvimos a quedar en silencio, el suspiró y volteó a verme.− ¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?

−¿Y tú siempre eres tan pervertido y engreído?

Le voltee a ver con burla, el parpadeo varias veces, hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido por mis palabras.

−¿Engreído? – preguntó. Al parecer el no comprendía que era esa palabra.

−Sí, ya sabes.− moví la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriéndole.−Una persona muestra orgullo excesivo por las cualidades o…

−Sé lo que es eso.−me interrumpió con evidente molestia.− Y no lo soy, no tienes bases para decir algo así.

− ¡Claro que las tengo!− exclamé, él alzó una ceja, esperando mi respuesta.− Desde un principio tenías las tontas intenciones de tratar de ligarme, porque tú crees ser el tipo más bueno del mundo y piensas que cualquier chica querrá acostarse contigo en cuanto tengan el más mínimo roce. Y eso, al menos para mí, es ser un cantante engreído.

El barman llegó con la copa y me la entregó, le sonreí agradecida y tomé la copa, me bajé del banco y antes de caminar junto con Joanna y los otros le guiñé el ojo a un perplejo Jared Leto.


	2. Chapter 2

Las carcajadas de Shannon y Tomo resonaban por todo el departamento de Joanna. Me encontraba junto con ella en la cocina preparando algo de cenar para los cinco, pues después de la fiesta Joanna les había invitado a pasar la noche en su apartamento, para que no tuvieran que ir hasta sus casas a esa hora.

¿Y yo? Pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí quedarme también. Además de que el departamento de Joanna era enorme, supongo que ser una modelo trae bastantes beneficios, aparte de que su Wi-fi era excelente.

Joanna rio bastante cuando le conté mi "experiencia" con Jared, al parecer él también le había contado a Shannon y Tomo, pues por lo que podía escuchar, él ni siquiera se reía y de vez en cuando escuchaba que reprendía a Shannon cuando él reía más fuerte.

− ¿En serio le has dicho eso?−preguntó Joanna aguantándose un poco la risa.− Dios, Lía, la mitad de la población femenina se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos.

−Pues yo soy la otra mitad.−dije mientras bebía de la botella de Jack Daniel's. Joanna me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo encogí los hombros y antes de tomar otro sorbo me arrebató la botella.− ¡Hey, eso es mío!

−No, no lo es.−dijo dejando la botella en la mesa detrás de ella.− Es para todos, además hoy estaré muy atenta a todo lo que bebas.

− ¿Qué eres, mi madre?−pregunté molesta. Joanna comenzó a joderme la existencia desde un incidente que hubo en una de sus fiestas−no lo contaré por privacidad− y desde entonces no deja de regañarme cuando comienza a notar que bebo demás, aunque debo agradecer que gracias a ella recuerdo todas las fiestas a las que voy y tampoco termino con un tatuaje nuevo.

Me miró sonriente, suspiré molesta, relajándome y luego regresándole la sonrisa. Ella salió de la cocina junto con los platos de comida y yo le ayudé a llevarlos. Los tres ya estaban sentados en el comedor hablando animadamente, aunque Jared era la excepción, miraba a su hermano y amigo de forma inexpresiva y cuando coloqué su plato frente a él solo murmuró un "gracias".

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno, sin contar que Shannon y Joanna estaban comenzando a emborracharse mientras cantaban algunas canciones de Taylor Swift o Ke$ha. Finalmente terminaron cansándose y decidimos charlar un rato en la sala.

Joanna y Shannon aún estaban muy animados, soltando carcajadas de vez en cuando. Tomo había caído rendido en el sillón desde hace unas horas, Jared y yo veíamos la televisión, aunque a esas horas de la madrugada solo había repeticiones de películas aburridas o comerciales tontos.

− ¡Aburrido!−exclamé apagando la tele y lanzando el control remoto al otro lado del sillón, junto a Jared, quién me miró unos minutos, en silencio.

Me acomodé en el sofá lentamente y miré a Jared, de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Estaba muy serio, no lo conocía, pero era notable que no era normal en él esa actitud, suavicé mi expresión y le sonreí algo apenada.

−Lamento lo de hace unas horas.−dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía.−Fue algo muy patético.

Creía que contestaría pronto, pero no lo hizo, se tardó un rato en contestarme y luego encogió los hombros, murmurando un "no importa".

−Supongo que alguien como yo te hable de esa manera debería…−mientras buscaba la palabra correcta sentía la molesta mirada de Jared sobre mí.− ¿joderte?

−En un principio sí.− confesó apartando la mirada de nuevo al televisor.− Digo ¿a quién no le molestaría? Pero se me pasa rápido, ¿sabes?

Parpadeo varias veces, un tanto sorprendida.

−Wow.−suelto de pronto, el me mira rápidamente.

− ¿Qué?

−Es sólo que…−alza una ceja, posando de nuevo sus ojos sobre mí, insistente y al parecer ansioso por saber mi respuesta.− Creí que no me perdonarías y…bueno, ya sabes, las personas a las que suelo tratar así terminan tratando de golpearme o corriéndome de donde sea que esté.

−Oh.−contestó volviendo su mirada a la tele de nuevo.− Pues, ya ves, las personas son diferentes.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Joanna y Shannon rieron con más fuerza aún. Jared se levantó y decidió llevar a Shannon a la habitación donde dormirían.

−Oh. –De repente exclamó y se dio media vuelta con algo de dificultad mientras ayudaba a su hermano.− Por cierto, linda ropa que usaste para un evento de gala.

Escuché su risa burlona y la de Shannon que seguro sólo se había reído de cualquier tontería que había pasado por su mente. Le miré furiosa y le lancé la almohada que había a mi lado, el solo se rio aún más al sentir el golpecito en su espalda.

Joanna me debía mucho y tenía suerte de que no la odiara por esto, porque si lo hiciera, estaría 4 metros bajo tierra. Ella tomaba mi mano mientras brincaba como loca, al igual que cientos de personas alrededor del escenario.

Jared cantaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, lográbamos ver a Shannon y Tomo. Y gracias al cielo nadie reconoció a mi amiga, si no en estos momentos estaría tomándose fotos con cualquier persona y yo quedaría apartada de todo,prácticamente en un rincón.

Estábamos llenas de sudor, mi rímel estaba corrido por alguna estúpida y asquerosa razón, mi cabello desordenado y los pies me dolían terriblemente. Y Joanna se veía mucho peor que yo pero parecía extremadamente feliz.

El bendito concierto por fin había acabado. Creí que nos iríamos de inmediato, sin embargo, ella comenzó a arrastrarme (como siempre) hasta la parte de atrás del escenario.

Hacia siempre comentarios que por lo general le sacaban de sus casillas, pero esta vez estaba tan feliz que ni se inmutó.

−Si solo quieres ver a tu querido Shannon pudiste dejarme fuera.−comenté ya fastidiada. Ella soltó mi mano y rió nerviosa.

−Sería muy obvio que es mí "querido Shannon" si fuera a verlos yo solita.− contestó ella alzando el mentón, orgullosa.− Les he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga y nunca voy a ningún lado sin ti.

−Me has jodido.−repliqué aburrida, comencé a caminar a la par de ella.− Yo no quiero ver casi todos los días a esos tres.

− ¿Por qué no?−preguntó ella con interés.− Te llevas bien con Shannon y Tomo, además…

− ¿Además? –pregunté al ver que ella tardaría en continuar con su respuesta.

−Shannon y yo creemos que le agradas bastante a Jared.−sonrió hacia el frente mientras nos deteníamos frente a una gran puerta negra, donde dos enormes guardaespaldas estaban recargados, cuidando todo a su alrededor. Joanna y yo les mostramos unos gafetes, nos sonrieron cortésmente y nos dejaron entrar.

− ¿Yo?−cuestioné incrédula, ¿agradarle a Jared? Después de lo que le había dicho, sería algo estúpido de su parte.−No seas tonta, debe ser tu imaginación

−Y no olvides que también la de Shannon, además de que Tomo también comienza a creer eso.−pronunció ensanchando más su sonrisa, mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo de alfombra roja, había varias personas que al parecer eran las encargadas de recoger todo después del concierto.− Por cierto, he hablado algunas veces con Jared y siempre pregunta por ti, aunque de forma discreta, claro. Así que dime, ¿eso también fue mi imaginación?

−Y según tú−Me detuve, ella hizo lo mismo, mirándonos desafiantes.− ¿Porqué le caería bien a Jared?

−Bueno.−alarga la "e" y se rasca unos segundos la nuca.−Eres bonita a pesar de tener el mal genio de una ogra en su período.

− ¿Y por eso le agrado?−pregunto sorprendida ignorando la forma en la que me comparó con un ogro, me han dicho cosas peores.− Joanna, a veces pienso que deberías dejar de leer novelas románticas demasiado juveniles.

−No creo que sea eso−me dice sin inmutarse ante mi último comentario−De hecho, no estoy muy segura.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero fui interrumpida gracias a que Jared, Shannon y Tomo llegaron hasta nosotros, riendo y bromeando entre ellos. Y sin exagerar, la cara de Jared pareció iluminarse al vernos.

−Creí que tú no vendrías.−me dijo como si estuviese sorprendido, pero había algo más en el tono de su voz.

−No planeaba hacerlo, Leto.− repuse bruscamente con cara de pocos amigos, como de costumbre. Provocando que Jared borrara su sonrisa.− Me obligaron…como ya es costumbre.

−Bueno, bueno, Lía.− interrumpió Tomo de pronto, sonriendo nerviosamente. Era claro que quería evitar una posible discusión entre su amigo y yo.− Pero ¿te gustó no?

−Pues…−hice un mohín y pensé unos segundos. Debía admitir que la voz de Jared y la música era buenísima, pero tenía orgullo y no iba a decirlo frente a Leto cuando hace unos momentos le respondí de esa manera.− No estuvo mal…

Jared volvió a sonreír, y ahora podía notar una especie de alivio en su mirada. Suspiré nerviosamente, al parecer ese tonto creía que lo decía por él o algo parecido, aunque eso me parecía algo estúpido. Pronto decidí convencerme a mí misma que las palabras de Joanna y lo que yo comenzaba a creer eran puras tonterías, debían ser solo eso.

− ¿Y bien?−dijo Jared de pronto, juntando las palmas de sus manos y luego frotándolas unos segundos.− ¿Vamos a cenar?

Debía admitir que muchas veces me molestaba la actitud de Lía cuando se encontraba conmigo, generalmente trataba de no decir algún comentario que pudiese llegar a molestarla, pero parecía que cada vez que una palabra salía de mi boca ella quería golpearme o al menos mandarme a un lugar muy, muy lejano.

No tenía planeado ir a un restaurante o un bar después del concierto, así que decidimos ir a nuestro hogar, ordenamos comida china y cenamos tranquilamente.

Shannon y Joanna charlaban mucho, por no decir que nos excluían por completo de su conversación. Tomo, Lía y yo nos concentrábamos más en lo que pasaba en la televisión, aunque en realidad no era nada realmente importante, esa película la veíamos muy seguido y al parecer Lía también.

−Oh, me gustaría saber qué cosa es tan graciosa.−dijo de pronto Lía después de que escuchásemos las carcajadas de Joanna y Shannon, reí y asentí.− Me agrada su relación, creo que son buenos amigos.

−Sí, bueno, yo…−fruncí por unos segundos el ceño, mientras picaba mi comida un poco para encontrar las verduras que pudiese tener. Había aceptado la comida china solo porque Lía la había sugerido, exponiéndome a las burlas de Shannon, Joanna y Tomo.− Creo que Shannon la prefiere como algo más.

−Bueno.−dijo ella tranquilamente.−Supongo que es algo correspondido.

Abrí un poco los ojos, sorprendido. Ella pareció arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello y se apresuró a decir otra cosa.

−Aunque claro, puede que me equivoque.−comentó más nerviosa, sonreí por su actitud, pues comenzó a mirar desesperadamente a todos lados tratando de distraerse.

−Sí…−murmuré divertido aún por su reacción.−Puede que sí.

Ella abrió su boca para responder pero entonces Tomo cambió el canal y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Instantáneamente miramos hacia la pantalla.

−Mierda.−pronunció ella.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, ella sentada de espaldas a la cámara y yo frente a Lía. El ángulo era perfecto como para que las personas pensaran que estaba besándome con ella, miré alarmado a Lía y ella estaba incluso más pálida de lo normal.

"La nueva conquista de Jared Leto

Ese era el maldito título de la foto, ¡no quería ni imaginar qué estarían diciendo!

−Tranquila…−comencé tratando, incluso, de tranquilizarme.− Quizá se les pase en una semana…o dos.

Entonces la imagen cambió, y esta vez éramos nosotros saliendo la misma noche del apartamento de Jenna. La comentarista reía junto con su equipo y decían cosas como "parece que los hermanos Leto tuvieron una noche alocada"

− ¿Es en serio, Jared?−preguntó Lía sarcásticamente, su entrecejo fruncido y las manos presionadas sobre su regazo, estaba molesta, mucho más molesta de lo que había pensado.− ¡No van a olvidarlo tan pronto!

Tomo y yo soltamos un suspiro, preocupados y fastidiados por el asunto. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era una razón más por la que Lía me odiase, y Tomo seguramente no quería que siguiéramos discutiendo más.

−Tus Fan Girls van a atacarme como locas.−murmuró ella ahora con un tono lleno de preocupación, me miro escandalizada, yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza.− Y no solo a ti, a Joanna también, ella tiene una imagen que cuidar, yo no, ¡pero ella!

−Jared, tú estás acostumbrado a esto, yo no.−el tono que ella usó realmente me desconcertó, sonaba extremadamente preocupada.

−No te debes preocupar, Lía.−le digo sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.−Tu rostro no se ve, en todo caso la que se debería preocupar más es Jenna, ella también es reconocida, en cambio tú no, ya verás que se les pasará.

−Oh, claro.−dijo ella cambiando repentinamente su tono preocupado a uno sarcástico.− Y como hoy nos han visto salir juntos de tu concierto creerán que solo pasaba por ahí por pura casualidad ¿no?

Bueno, en eso tenía mucha razón. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y lo revolví un poco, solté un suspiro y eché la cabeza para atrás, Lía hizo lo mismo.

Después de unos días, Jared y los chicos se habían ido del país. Quizá a Brasil o Londres, algo así oí. Jenna se había largado a una sesión de fotos a Japón y yo tuve que quedarme aquí, trabajando horas y horas con Julián, mi compañero de trabajo en el departamento de criminología.

Estos días los dos teníamos el caso de un hombre internado en la cárcel de la ciudad por asesinar a su esposa y a su amante. Llevábamos haciéndole preguntas y tratando de analizarlo desde hace semanas (incluso desde antes de que conociese a Jared) pero era difícil sacarle el porqué lo hizo.

Pero no solo tenía que estar extenuantes horas trabajando, también tenía que soportar a las chicas locas de Jared que me acosaban casi cada hora; algunas llegaban a confundir con aquella cantante llamada Taylor Momsen. Quizá porque fuera del trabajo me visto casi como ella, CASI.

Hoy era uno de los pocos días en que tenía suerte de no encontrarme con ninguna loca así. Por esto, me dirigí a mi café favorito, no era grande; de hecho, solo habían unas 7 mesas, la barra, los baños al fondo y un pequeño escenario en una esquina donde sólo una persona podría estar.

Entré al lugar feliz de la vida, tenía unas 4 carpetas llenas de documentos acerca del caso. Me senté en la mesa más apartada del lugar, la mesera tomó mi orden y de inmediato comencé a leer todos los documentos.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, dos cómodas horas y hermosas horas. Todo tranquilo y perfecto hasta que la campanita de la puerta resonó por todo el local.

Entonces escupí una parte de mi café cuando un flash me cegó por unos segundos. Cerré los ojos por inercia y luego de unos segundos los abrí para entonces ver a una docena de reporteros mirándome y hablando tan rápido que no podía entender nada, entrecerré mis ojos pues los flashes me lastimaban a horrores los ojos.

Dejé la taza a un lado y me apresuré a tomar todas mis cosas con torpeza. Salí empujándome entre ellos, con los jodidos tacones altos que estaba utilizando fue un esfuerzo titánico.

Salí del local y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta doblar una esquina. Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí que los perdí, me detuve echa una furia y agotadísima.

Un taxi, necesitaba un taxi. Esperé unos minutos y entonces apareció uno, sin embargo una maldita camioneta negra se estacionó frente a mí, la puerta de atrás se abrió y estuve a punto de gritarle miles de insultos a aquella persona pero fue imposible, pues sentí que me jalaban por el brazo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de la camioneta.

−Dios mío, Liana.−escuché la voz divertida de un hombre.− ¿en qué lío te has metido ahora?

Si algo me gustaba de Roy era que siempre aparecía en los momentos más indicados.


End file.
